minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
A story about Hazardguy43/TheMysteriousHood
If you ever meet me, Hazardguy43/TheMysteriousHood, I will gladly tell you my story on this Wikia from when I first joined it in 2014 to today. Before the MC Creepypasta Wikia I often went to Creepypasta and Trollpasta wiki, I got internet in 2011. Not much else. First days (Late summer 2014) I remember when I first joined this Wikia a while ago when I was lost in the web, during the reign of a bad owner Lifeupstudios, who barely did anything against trolls and vandals. Back then I had disastrous grammar. When I was just a Wikia contributor I wrote a popular page called Shadow of Unknown that was inspired by simple things that happened a while ago. I never expected that it would become so popular today. Back then there were only about 50-70 pages on the Wikia. The first to comment on Shadow of Unknown was Skeleton as a Wikia contributor/Fandom user. I was considering him as a friend. Yet i didn't know that it would predict the future of the First Trollpasta war. Winter Time (late 2014) I did not write too much pages back then. During the time when trolls and vandals were rampant. Things were about to change for me. 2015 I was brainwashed by the bad side. I became a troller, a bad person that often wrote random MLG words, I once wrote a random spam page called: Greenfreddy tips to become a noscoper. (Which thankfully was removed now as it was so bad) I destroyed and changed Creepypasta wiki vs trolls and vandals page by random bad words that glorified my bad side, I insulted some people back then. Yet, the same year, a inner voice has made me snap into good person once again, it cracked my hard ,evil ,exterior full of grief and trolling. It allowed me to become happier with myself again. I was against trolls and vandals once again, I wanted justice and peace, along with a strong and willing admin, but I was not much active as my Minecraft interest was almost gone in 2015. This was the year I got a Wikia account. 2016. I returned to this Wikia with an account. Soon I became an discussion moderator, then chat moderator. My activity was very high, quickly reaching the top leaderboard with achievements. I fought along with many others in the Fourth Wikia War against ThatGuyEntity. Not much else. Today I am just another good person, sitting on a bench, relaxing, remembering the past, thinking about the present day, making allies and friends ... .Chicken45,Green, Name Plays, H950sm, Aaron, NK, Yoshfico, Waffle, Itty, Rand and SCP - Deadlock are good people. On July 1st 2017 I reached 3000 edits, becoming the first person on WIkia to reach this far, sometime in 2017 I renamed myself to TheMysteriousHood. I also made my first trollpasta in years in July 2017. I am nearing 4000 edits. Now you know more about me. Facts About Me. - I'm soon going to be 16. - I'm probably the tallest and heaviest person in my class. - I used to be one of the most social kids in elementary school, but nowadays I hardly meet friends in real life. - I had Windows XP once, and I want to have it again. - My favorite metal band is Ten Masked Men. My Avatars These were all avatars I could remember using during this years Croatiaball (2015-early 2016,the first avatar.) Gas mask (somewhere in 2016) Insanity wolf (somewhere in 2016) Sir walrus (somewhere in 2016-august 29th 2016) Gas mask wallpaper (august 29th 2016 - october 14th 2016) Raven (October 14th 2016 - November 12th 2016) Eagle (November 12th 2016 - November 26th) Onion (Very short time during November 26th 2016) Gas mask wallpaper (November 26th 2016 - December 23rd 2016) Snowflake (December 23rd 2016-December 24th 2016) Gas mask wallpaper (December 24th 2016 - December 27th 2016) Mr.walrus (December 27th 2016 - December 30th 2016) Yellow gas mask (December 30th 2016 - December 31st 2016) Harambe (December 31st 2016 - January 2nd 2017) Queen logo (January 2nd 2017 - January 11th 2017) Nike Risk Everything (January 11th 2017 - February 1st 2017) Shrek (February 1st - February 4th 2017) Doomguy (February 4th - IDK ) Category:Wiki history Category:TheMysteriousHood Category:Shadow of unknown Category:Wiki Users Category:User back stories